Kota The Fighter
by Rae Rae0343
Summary: Dakota Reed has a secret, one that she refuses to acknowledge. Or let anyone else know about. She doesn't want them fretting over her. It's one thing that she has to take it easy, but people taking care of her? Umm, no! That is NOT okay.
1. Chapter 1

"Dakota, I'm not your servant! You can carry your own things." shouted Damon a little ways behind me.

"Oh come on! It's my last year. You're ruining the moment." I answered him.

He didn't say anything else until he caught up with me. "Moments over. I'll carry your stuff onto the train for you."

"Thank you!" I didn't feel like a bad person, with him carrying my trunk and his practice bag. I think it had something to do with all the excitement of it being my last year.

We walked onto the train and managed to find an empty compartment. The Weasley twins will probably sit with me later when they get here. They seem to come late every year.

More and more people started to come. And it was getting really close to the departure time. "I guess it's time to say goodbye?" I started.

"Yes, but you are coming home for Christmas. Right?"

"Of course! Everyone will be there Dad, Danny, David, you, Derrick and Duncan." I said with a smile.

"Good, because it wouldn't be Christmas without you." He said. He then reached into his practice bag and pulled out his navy and sky blue Quidditch jersey. "Here, put this on"

"Why? You'll need it." I said slightly confused.

"I'll just tell coach that I lost it or something, but everyone has to know that I'm your favorite brother." He said smirking. You know out of all of my brothers Damon is the odd one. He has brown hair and really dark brown eyes. Danny and Duncan have sandy blonde hair, while David and Derrick have light brown hair or there is me with my light blonde hair.

"You loser. I don't have a favorite brother." I said. I put on the jersey anyway and that made him smile bigger.

"It looks like I am. For today anyway." Then he suddenly looked more serious and stepped closer to me. He lowered his voice as he said "Promise me that you'll take it easy."

"I will."

"No Dakota, I'm serious. Cut back a bit on the training."

"Fine, I'll cut back."

"I already sent a letter to Fred and George. They'll make sure you do. But I didn't tell them why. I thought that I should leave that to you."

"Thanks for that." I thanked him. And then the trains whistle went off. I have to leave in less than two minutes.

"Oh, and keep your pager on you at all times. Remember, that Danny has one too and as soon as it goes off he'll apparate to Hogwarts and get you."

"I remember, now I better go." I said while I gave him a hug.

"Okay, have fun and remember to send lots of owls."

"I will." I shouted as I ran onto the train before it took off.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to the compartment and waited for the twins to find me.

Fred and George may be a year younger than me, but they are my bestfriends. I just hope that Wood doesn't sit with us. Being that they happen to be friends with him too.

A couple of minutes later I saw Fred and George through the window of the door.I smiled and waved at them as they came in.

"Hey Dakota, do you mind if someone else sits with us?" asked Fred. Who hugged me first.

"Course not" And it just had to be him didn't it. Wood. "Oh, it's you." I glared at him.

"Reed" He then sat on the other side of the compartment keeping to himself.

"So, Fred, George, how was your summer?" I asked. After I made sure to hug George too. He then moved to sit next to me.

"We all went to Egypt" answered Fred. Who sat down across from me.

"Oh yeah, I saw that in the _Prophet_"

"It was really fun. We tried to lock Percy in a pyramid"

"But mum wouldn't let us" said George. "She also grounded us for part of the summer, after we got back that is."

"At least you guys tried"

"What about you? I didn't know that you were a fan of the Tornadoes?" Fred said while gesturing to my jersey.

"Good eye Fred. And no, I'm not a fan"

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Because Damon 'lost' his Jersey" I said. Fred and George then looked at each other with very confused expressions.

"Okay, I think we are definitely missing something" said George.

"It's an inside joke. So anyway it started on the last week of June. One morning I woke up and my room was orange and black, decked out in loads of Chudley Cannons posters and everything-"

"So, what was wrong with that?" asked Wood. Here I thought that I wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Because, my room is normally purple. Now, shhh" I then turned back to the twins and continued my story. " I was a little miffed, so I yelled for Derrick. And all of the others came too. They were all ticked off. Danny was all like 'Derrick, you did the wrong colors!' And then turned my room into Puddlemere central with all the blue and my room became a war zone. Colors were flying everywhere."

"Wicked!" said the twins at the same time. "So, it's started" added Fred.

"It's started" I said. "They even sunk as low as getting their teammates in on it"

"Oh! Are you serious?"

"Yes Freddie, I'm serious." I then looked around, already knowing that there was no one eavesdropping, but still added in a whisper. "They travel in packs."

"But that's a good thing. It's always better to see the whole team together." said George.

I started to shake my head. "Trust me, it's not."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"No George, they used me in tug of war!" I tried to defend myself.

"What is that?" he asked me.

"Oh, it's this muggle game where you have two teams and they both pull on the same rope to try and pull the other team over the 'line'. Whichever team is pulled over loses." Quite a simple game, but trust me when I say that it's not that fun.

"Well that seems like a fun game. We should try it sometime Fred"

"Not when they use you as the rope and you're being pulled in five different directions." I said.

"How does that work?"

"Arm, arm, leg, leg and then Puddlemere piled on top of me."

"They did what?" said Fred chuckling.

"Yup, they seriously piled on top of me. It hurt too." I winced just by remembering. Actually, I can imagine my sore muscles too.

"They did stuff like that all summer?"

"Yes, I'm kinda excited to go back to Hogwarts this year. Even if you'll be there Wood." I said looking at him with another glare. What can I say, I hate him. He wasn't exactly nice the first six years and I don't really expect him to change either.

"Same to you." He said. Strange... He's being nice this year...

Then suddenly the train started to slow down and get really cold. The windows started to frost over and I could see my breath. "What the.." I started but trailed off.

"I don't know." said Fred. The train then jerked to a complete stop and all the lights flicked off. George and I were thrown from our seats.

"George, move." I demanded, because he was laying on top of me.

"Shh, I think something's coming." He whispered. Suddenly the door slid open and this hooded creature came in. I have never felt so sad, like all the happiness was being sucked out of me. I remembered things too. It was when my mom was still alive. How the doctors couldn't find a heart donor, so we watched her slowly slip away from us. She kept getting weaker and weaker until she couldn't walk anymore and one night while dad was with her at her bedside she passed away.

Then the creature left, because it didn't find what it was looking for. It may be gone but I still felt horrible. I kept remembering.

The lights came back on and the train started to move again.

"Okay, now you can get off of me." I said while shoving him. I guess that could be considered mean, but George had it coming. I mean really, he landed on top of me in the one of the most awkward ways and doesn't bother moving.

"Hey! Take it easy!" he shouted while being thrown towards the door.

"Me take it easy, you landed on me." I said getting off the floor. "I think those were Dementors,"

"They must be for extra protection from Sirius Black or something. I heard that he escaped Azkaban." said Fred.

"Must be" agreed George.

"We're almost there. I'm going to go change. And no, you two can't come with." I said pointing to Fred and George.

"Hey, we can try. You might say yes." said Fred with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, the answer will always be no to you two." I said and walked to the changing rooms trying not to notice that I felt slightly weaker from pushing George.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oliver POV_**

"George, do you ever think we go too far with our jokes?" said Fred. I wasn't really paying them that much attention. I was getting out one of my favorite books, Quidditch Through The Ages.

"Hmmm... Nope" replied George. I was going to read some of my book, but I found something more important to talk about.

"You guys, let's talk quidditch." I said. Putting my book to the side.

"Seriously Oliver? She leaves to get dressed and you think that it's okay to start talking quidditch?" questioned Fred. Normally I go on about little things that everyone thinks doesn't matter. They do though. This time it is serious. It's new player serious.

"Well Katie is quitting this year. She said that she needed to spend more time on her studies." She wants to be a Healer and needs top marks apparently. That just happens to leave me short a chaser.

"So, just hold try outs." said George.

"No, we have to know beforehand if this new person is going to help us get the cup this year. We have to win." I am determined to win. I've spent all summer coming up with new plays and strategizing our every move. We already had the best team and she decides to quit when we need her most, hopefully we will still be able to use my new plays. But it will be almost impossible to find someone to be chaser that will also be good enough for our team.

Fred and George both looked at each other before answering "Why don't you ask Dakota?"

"Dakota's a chaser?" I questioned while narrowing my eyes at them. I really had no idea that Dakota was a chaser. I thought she played beater and I already had two of them.

"Well, more than just a chaser. We can write to her brother for you and have him send you the statistics if you want?" offered George.

I pondered this for a moment. "I guess that would be alright. So far we have no one else."

"Just ask her when she gets back if she would consider playing on the team."

"I'll wait for the statistics." I want to see if she is good enough. Can't take any chances this year.

"Fine, be stubborn."said Fred getting a bit angry. "She's good."added George.

"We'll see." I said as I opened my worn book.

"I've noticed that you're not as mean to her as you were previous years. How come?" asked Fred who was no longer angry.

"I can't tell you." I sighed. The last thing I needed was for people to know. Especially the Weasley twins. They can't keep a secret. Well they can, they'll just use it as blackmail.

"Oh? Does Ollie have a crush?" cooed both Fred and George. The kissing noises were over killing it a bit. And really? Batting their eyelashes? They take teasing to the extreme.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I do. I just hid it by being mean to her." I confided in them. They already knew, so might as well confirm it.

"HA! We so knew it, but what changed this year?"asked Fred.

"My feelings for her got stronger. And I couldn't stand to be mean to her anymore."

"About time, she's done nothing to deserve your hatred. You didn't have to be a prat." said Fred.

"I know and I feel bad." I really did. I was being stupid.

"Best not to dwell on the past." said George. "We should probably change too. Before she gets back."

"Yes, we should. Umm.. Guys, you're not going to tell her are you?" I was just a bit worried that they were going to tell her. How would I explain that. She would still hate me.

"No, you should be the one to do that." That was a bit of a relief. "But, if you don't. Then we will have to do it."

"Yeah, we'll give you till Christmas." agreed Fred with a smirk. Okay relief gone. At least I'll have some time before I have to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dakota POV**_

I was walking down the corridor of the train on my way back to my compartment when I thought about finding Angelina and Alicia, but I changed my mind. They would probably talk about all the guys that they were with this summer. Or even about how hot they think my brothers are. And that last bit happens to creep me out. I mean I know that they are attractive. That's what all the girls say anyway, but really? There is no need to talk to me about that, because obviously I will not agree. To me that is all they are. My annoying older brothers that I love with all my heart, but will not hesitate to have a fight with. I for one like our fights, but dad says that we watch too much muggle t.v. We have this thing with muggle fighting especially MMA fighting. If we see something interesting we try it out. That also happens to be everything that we see.. It's so much more fun than a wizards duel.

My girl friends in Gryffindor, Alyssa, Terra, Ari, Marie, Jamie, Kira, Kristin and Zane on the other hand are used to seeing that. They stayed over enough to know what was going to happen next. To them a lot of the weird things that we do are normal.

Alyssa Gartey has sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. When you first meet her she'll seem really shy, but once you get to know her better then you're on your own. She along with many of the other girls play on the Glasgow Celtics soccer team with me. I don't know if you know, but we're pretty good.

Terra Markov has sandy blonde hair too, but her eyes are a dark gray. When she gets mad you better run for it, because she throws rocks at people. Yeah, she has a fascination with rocks and she carries them with her. Just don't ask why. I don't know how anyone could like rocks. I mean they are just rocks.

Arianna Cszar likes to be called Ari. Her hair is a red orange color that is brighter than the Weasleys and her eyes are a really light blue. She is also SUPER outgoing. Plays midfielder for the Celtics.

Marie Senart occasionally goes horseback riding and when she goes she has her dark brown hair pulled back in a french braid. Sometimes though she likes it when the wind blows through her hair, so she keeps it down. I love that feeling.

Jamie Zchek her hair is brown and VERY curly, she also has matching brown eyes. She is easy going with everyone and if someone is bashing her friends she is quick to defend them. Is on defense for the Celtics.

Kira Reeka, her hair is an even brighter red than Ari's, talk about fiery redhead. Her eyes are also a light green and she has loads of freckles on her nose. Kira loves to draw, she makes everything look so realistic. She is a forward for the Celtics, but not just any forward. A stopper.

Kristin Schnicher sometimes gets confused as her twin sister Ashley. They have the same dark brown hair and eyes. I'm so talented that I can tell them apart. It's easy to at Hogwarts because Ashley doesn't go here. You see their parents are divorced. Kristin lives with her dad and Ashley her mom. Ashley chose to go to Beauxbatons, just like her mother.

And Zane Zwili has dark brown hair that is always messy. She also has some lighter spots, she tried dying it the muggle way and her original color was starting to come through again. It actually looks very nice with her dark eyes. Zane is always trying to make new friends. Ever since our fifth year and she first moved here from the U.S, she's been trying to get everyone to be her friend, but let's just face it. Most slytherins are rude.

(Try to remember them, if you can't then oh well. You might not have to.)

I didn't really feel like finding them though. I was pretty worn out so I think that I'm just going to go back to the compartment and take a nap. Did you hear that? A nap! Hopefully that won't happen again..

I reached my compartment and knocked. "Guys, can I come back in?" I asked.

"Of course you can Miss Reed!" the twins shouted through the door.

I guess that I should have known. The twins have done this before, so it was a good thing that I had my eyes closed. Because one of them was still not dressed. And that said person was scolding them. Not quietly I might add. Still with my eyes closed I walked back to my window seat. I sat down and stretched my legs across the seat.

"Yeah, I think that I'm going to take a short nap. Wake me up when we get there." I was exhausted normally I never tire out, this was a sign that I have been ignoring. One of many actually. It was a sign that meant that I was not alright.. I would never tell anyone that though, but I have a feeling that someone will eventually catch on.

_**Oliver POV**_

I quickly put the rest of my clothes on. It's just that I knew that the twins would do something like that. I sort of wanted her to see me half dressed, but still.

I saw the twins look at each other worriedly. I had no clue what it was about, but I wasn't going to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dakota POV_**

I was shaken awake by the twins telling me that we were at Hogsmeade.

"Oh, well thank you." I said.

"You're welcome!"they chorused.

Jeez, it's going to be harder and harder to keep my secret from them. I don't want them to worry so telling them is not an option. I'm just going to keep the secret for as long as possible and hope that they don't ask questions.

We were all gathered in the Great Hall listening to the sorting hat sing it's song and all the little first years were being placed in their houses. To tell you the truth, I didn't hear any of it. I was focusing on the food that would appear soon. I was starving! It's not like I was the only one not listening though. Oliver was working on some new plays in his playbook or something. Wait, when did I ever notice him? And when did I start calling him Oliver?

Fred and George oddly enough were actually paying attention. Every year they place bets on which house each little firsty will make it into.

Dumbledore gave his speech and finally the food came. I grabbed a little bit of everything. What? I said that I was hungry . Well, I didn't exactly have breakfast this morning and the snacks on the train were not nearly enough. So, that accounts for my plate being piled with food.

After everyone had some food on their plates the conversations began.

"So, Dakota. Why were you so tired?" questioned Fred.

"Oh, I was just up early." I replied. I'm hoping that they won't go to far into this.

"Really?" he said with an eyebrow raised. "You always get up early and you have never taken a nap before."

"Yeah, but I didn't go to sleep at all last night. The boys and I had our own mini celebration for it being my last year. So, you can't blame me for wanting to sleep a little bit." That was partially true. We did stay up until 10:30 playing video games. My favorite was Need For Speed;Underground Racing on our Xbox 360. I wasn't able to beat David though. It was so close too. I'll get him next time.

"I see.. We have to talk." Why does Fred suddenly sound serious? I wonder what they know..

"About what?" I asked.

"Your brothers sent us a letter a couple of days ago. Basically what it said was that we had to keep an eye on you with all of your training."

"And we have to take care of you because they aren't here to do that for themselves." added George. "They also mentioned that if we wanted to know why then we have to talk to you, because it's your secret."

"Guys, it's nothing really. They think that I'm on a diet or something. And they are just playing the over protective brothers role." I said to assure them that I was fine.

"They also said that it was serious and that you would lie and say the first thing that popped in your mind to avoid the question." George answered back.

"Damn! You know that lie could have worked." I said. My brothers are just too good sometimes. Those buggers are very thorough.

"So, will you tell us the truth now?" questioned a concerned looking Fred.

"When it gets more serious then I'll tell you, okay? For now you just have to trust me." I hope they trust me. I'm not quite ready to tell anyone yet. But then again I barely acknowledge that it's happening..

Fred and George looked at each other. I don't quite know what went through their minds but they agreed on something.

They then sighed and said "Okay, we'll trust you."

"Thanks guys." I thanked them.

Once we were finished eating, we started to make our way to the common room. I didn't feel like talking to people, so I just passed through the common room straight to the girls dormitories. I didn't bother changing out of my robes. I was just to exhausted to care. I was dead to the world before my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was awoken by Alyssa.

I guess that I forgot to set my alarm last night.. Oh well.

"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and sitting up. Hopefully, I didn't sleep in too late.

"It's only seven. Everybody else is getting ready." she said. I noticed that she was already dressed. She always is the first one ready. "Usually you're already up." she added.

"I know, I just forgot to set my alarm last night. I was exhausted, but I slept well." I think that I better start getting ready too. So I slowly rolled out of bed onto the floor. Hey, we all have those days and I happen to not be a morning person.

Alyssa, not being bothered by my weirdness, just sits there like it's normal. But by now I think it is normal for her.

"Hey, when you're done getting dressed can you braid my hair? I was never good at it." she asked.

"Sure, what kind of braid do you want?" Quickly undressing and getting on my uniform, saving the tie for later.

"A side french twist into one of those twisty buns."

"Good choice." And I started on her hair. First start the braid and just add pieces as you go. Do the same to the other side and in the back gather it all up and put in a twisty bun.

Once I was finished with her hair and the others were done getting ready, we all then walked down to the Great Hall together. The whole way down we were talking about our summers and the summer talk continued well into breakfast.

Kristin was voted the Most Valuable Player on her summer league basketball team. She was so excited to tell us. That was something that she was working for the last six years to get. She earned it. Oh, did I mention that every time I visited her, she would trick me into playing with her? Well not exactly tricked, it just seems like it. She would say that we were going to have breakfast outside on the patio and we would ALWAYS end up playing some basketball after breakfast. I can't say that it bothered me though. It was always fun.

Marie won a silver medal in one of her barrel races. That is her best yet. I for surely wouldn't be able to do that.

We also talked about some of our season highlights, for those of us that did play for the Celtics that is.

Once when Marie was sick and our reserve goal keeper just recently broke her leg, we didn't have anyone to play. We almost had to forfeit, but I had volunteered to be the goalie. (Something that doesn't happen too often. And will** never** happen again.) The other team didn't score a single goal. It was one of our best games this season.

There were also all of our fun sing-along's that Jessie started in the showers. I don't know what possesses her to start singing, but we all join in. We don't sound that bad.

Soon all of our fun summer talk came to an end because professor McGonagall came around with our timetables. She handed me mine and continued on her way.

"Alyssa, Jamie, what classes do you have?" I asked.

"Hmm, it looks like we have Arithmacy on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then there is Ancient Runes on Tuesdays and Thursdays." said Jamie.

"Same for me." said Alyssa. "I wonder.." Then she grabbed my timetable out of my hand and moved further down the table by Oliver and the twins. She has this idea that we would be perfect for each other, but he would never feel that way about me. Not that I care. My hate for him started in first year when he told me that girls couldn't play quidditch. I know that it's silly, to hold a grudge against someone because of that, but I want to play professional quidditch as a Beater. Don't tell Danny that though. He's been training me since I was real little so that when he has to retire I can take over for him.

Alyssa came wandering back just in time to go to Arithmacy. "Every single one." That's all she said. I'm kind of worried about her mischievous smile..

**Later that day**

Those tossers! They had everything planned. I was partners with Wood in EVERY class and they somehow rigged it so that I sat by him at lunch too.

I think that Fred and George knew something though.. They seemed to have the most fun out of the whole situation. They kept giving Oliver suggestive looks. And when I glared at them because of my discomfort they laughed at me. Wait a minute, did I just say Oliver again?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oliver POV**_

On Friday morning I received a letter from Daniel Reed. I was anticipating the letter, but I still didn't expect it.

_Oliver, Here are the stats that you asked for. You should know right away that Dakota can't keep up with all of your practices, yes we know. The twins told us. We can't really tell you why she won't be able to handle it, you should ask her yourself. It is her secret. you know. The twins are making sure she doesn't overexert herself, so just leave them alone. _

_Daniel Reed _

_P.S The rating scale is out of 10 _

_ Seeker Beater Chaser Keeper_

_**Puddlemere** 7 10 7 10 _

_**Chudley Cannons ** 7 9 6 10 _

_**Montrose Magpies** 7 8 5 10 _

_**Tutshill Tornadoes ** 8 9 7 10 _

_**Kenmare Kestrels ** 7 8 6 10 _

Damn,those are some nice scores. I knew she played quidditch, but I didn't know she was an all round player? And that good at keeping? That's probably better than me... I then looked over at the Weasley twins curiously. "Sooo... Do you guys know why Dakota can't practice as much as everyone else?" I asked.

"Actually, we don't know. She never told us." answered Fred.

"Aren't you a little bit curious though?" I know that I'm very curious.

"Yes, we are, but we're going to wait for her to tell us"

"Yeah, it's got to be serious if her brothers are telling her to take it easy" added George. "She hasn't been listening though."

"So early in the morning we sneak down here before she comes down and make her go back to sleep in our room." She's been sleeping in their room?

"It's sorta funny, because she thinks that she can sneak away after we fall asleep again."

"So I started to sleep with my arms around her." Fred? Why him?

I didn't realize that I was glaring until George spoke. "You don't have to glare at us you know. We didn't do anything inappropriate to her."

"Oh, sorry guys. Who knew that I was the jealous type?" I mean yes, I've been with other girls. I just didn't really care all that much. My mind was always on Dakota,even then.

"And there she is!" exclaimed Fred.

"The lovely Miss Reed!" added George. And they started clapping like they were announcing some famous person.

She didn't look all too happy. "Guys I love you, BUT DON'T YOU EVER KIDNAP ME EVER AGAIN." See, sooo not happy.

"Hey! You could have left."

"Not as easy as you think. Freddie you're too cuddly." Don't get jealous.

"I know, it's hard for any woman to resist."

She then threw a bagel at his head. "Shut up!" George was just sitting there laughing at Fred. Okay, I was laughing too. It was pretty funny.

Something seemed to catch her eyes. She looked at the paper that I had on the table with her eyes narrowed. "That looks like Dannys- Wait, where did you get that?" And she snatched it away.

"You see Dakota, we, as in the team, need a new chaser. Fred and I told him about you and he didn't believe us, so we wrote to Danny." started George.

"Where he then gave him your stats." finished Fred

"Pft. None of this is true." She turned back to me and said "I'm sorry Wood, you're going to have to keep lookin"

Now I'm not quite sure but either the twins somehow convinced her brother to go with a prank or she's lying.

"Really?..." Fred then pulled a large duffel bag up from under the table. Normally I don't ask. "I beg to differ."

"What's in the bag Fred?" She looked so serious right now. It was as if she was just daring them to open it.

"Good thing you asked." He reached in and took out a stack of pictures. "Here's her catching the snitch while standing on her broom, one with her 'accidentally' hitting Tristan over the head with her beaters bat,"

"Ohhh and this one, one of our favorites. She launched herself off her broom and did a full sideways twist, kicking the quaffle into the opposite goal across the pitch." That has to be impossible...

"Those are all photoshopped!" she denied it.

We all were confused. "Photo what?"

"Oh, nevermind." The twins were emptying the rest of the bag onto the table.

"Let's see, keeper gloves, a snitch, one of your old broken bats and that bat. How cute it even says _KOTA LOCA_"

"Shin guards.."

By now she was repeatedly banging her head against the table, so I assume that she lied to me. "Wait a minute, when were you in my room!?" she yelled accusing them.

"Not after you left on the first, that's for sure." said George.

"Who let you in?" she asked.

"_Derrick_" They both said.

"He didn't question why you were there?" She was starting to cool down a bit, but was still a bit mad.

"_Nope_" again together. "Love how you decorated your room though." added George with a wink.

"Why?What did you do?!" I have to direct her attention away from them before she hurts them. I mean they DO still have to play quidditch.

"So, Dakota, would you like to be the new chaser?" I asked her.

"I'd LOVE to. If only I didn't dislike you or dislike chasing, or dislike you." she named them off her fingers with a thoughtful look. Like she was really thinking about it.

"You said me twice. Can we please be civil towards each other?" I asked with my eyes pleading.

"That's strange..." she said.

"What is?" I was confused..

"That you're being nice to me. I thought that you hated me?" I think that it is safe to say that this topic is becoming dangerous.

"I did for the wrong reasons. Will you forgive me? Can we just be friends? At least for the sake of quidditch."

"Fine, if I come off as rude tell me huh. It's hard to go from hate to friendship." she said. She then scooped all of her things placing them back in the bag and walked off. "Oh, Fred, George? I'll take care of you later." she called over her shoulder.

Yes! She doesn't hate me anymore. Sort of, but you do have to start somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dakota POV**_

I can't believe the twins did that. Actually, nevermind. They've wanted me on the team since their second year. This is probably the best thing that's happened to them since they almost locked Percy in a pyramid. Which I still find hilarious.

I walked back up to the common room to drop off my bag of things that Fred and George stole. Still, it's not surprising. While I was there, I also went to my room and grabbed my books that I would need for the day. History of Magic, Charms, Arithmacy and Potions. That's double potions today. Hopefully Snape won't deduct too many points from Gryffindor. He never does take points from me though, I don't know why.

The rest of my day was pretty boring. I almost fell asleep in History of Magic, but honestly who doesn't? Other than Percy that is. He is such a bloody kiss-up.

In charms I couldn't stop laughing at Oliver. He was trying to summon his quill from across the room. He couldn't quite get it but on his last try before class was let out the quill he was using flew across the room and landed in the middle of his forehead where it left a spot of ink. I can't believe that he's really good at Transfiguration, but not so great at charms. Oh well, no one can be perfect.

I was pretty bored in Arithmacy too. Oliver kept passing me notes. Not really notes though, they were quidditch plays. He said I should memorize them, along with all of his side notes. He really is jumping into this 'friendship'. I still find it hard to believe that he wanted to be my friend. Even if it is 'for the sake of quidditch', I have a feeling it's not though.

For potions we had to brew the Draught of the Living Death. I for one think I deserved an O but Snape gave me an E, which is still okay. I would have had that O, but Snape said that I stirred it half a rotation too many and that's why the final product was slightly foggy. I don't want to lose my temper but there is no way it was foggy. That's all I have to say. At least I didn't burn it unlike Oliver who received a D for the day and lost 10 points.

At dinner I was told that we had practice right after eating. Wood thought, wait I meant Oliver, thought that I should get used to playing with the team. Apparently anytime is the right time for quidditch. If only I didn't agree. Now I'm not as obsessed with it as some or don't really care like others. It's just a sport that you can play in any season. Unlike soccer, that I play on the Celtics team during the summer break until I have to comeback to school.

"Dakota, are you coming?" asked Fred.

"B-but I want-" I started, because I really wanted some strawberries with ice cream. "Nevermind lets go." I sighed. I can always have some tomorrow I guess.

We made it half way down to the pitch when I realized I didn't have my practice clothes. Fred and George had me covered though. They admitted that during their free period they went in my room to get it. Ever since they discovered they could ride their brooms up there they've just come and went as they pleased. There were a couple of times though where they got quite an eye full. At first they were embarrassed but then they saw that I didn't mind. I live in a house with six guys, things like that happen all the time. It doesn't really bother me anymore.

Once we all got on the pitch with our brooms in our hands Oliver told us to run laps. Four laps to be exact. He wanted us to run two kilos. (Just a little over a mile.) I paced myself with Oliver, during our last couple of meters I sprinted ahead of him and finished first. Not that it was a race or anything.. Surprisingly the twins weren't the last ones to finish. They managed to tick-off Alica somehow and she was chasing them around the pitch.

After our running warm-up, Oliver made us do one hundred push-ups. Not just any one hundred push-ups though. We had to do them together at a slow pace. Doing them slower seems to be a tad bit harder. I don't know it could just be me. George collapsed on the eighty second, he couldn't quite make it all the way up for eighty three when he dropped back to the ground. Now I know this isn't meant to be funny. Not with the situation that we're in anyway, but internally I'm chuckling at him. I can't manage to keep the smile off my face.

Next and finally before we actually get into the air he assigned fifty bleacher kills. He didn't really say 'kills'. I added that bit in myself because I never liked them.

"Too much," gasped George. His face was red and he was doubled over trying to catch his breath. We only did push-ups. Then again, we didn't get any breaks yet so I guess I can understand.

"Yeah Oliver it's too much." agreed Fred. He was in the same state as George.

"Come on guys toughen up." I told them.

"Not for us, for you." said George still grasping his knees.

I then gave them the 'are you kidding me' look. I mean I know that I've been having issues breathing lately, but today was one of those days that I didn't have that problem. I was fired up and ready to go.

So, we continued on with the bleacher kills. When we were done with those Fred and George were still breathing heavily. About five minutes later I offered to be nice to them. (That's what they'll think, for now.)

"Here guys, I'll get your bats for you." I said. They just waved me off while they continued to catch their breath. They were breathing easier now, anything to stall though right?

I walked back up to the twins, who were now breathing normally again. I pretended to examine their bats. "Woah, your bats are old." I said as I brandished one up and slightly to the left, hitting Fred in the head, by 'accident' that is. "This ones in worse condition though." I added as an afterthought. That one went up and to the right, hitting George. "Oops, consider us even. For now."

"Fair is fair." They said rubbing their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay everyone!" shouted Oliver to get all of our attention. We were FINALLY in the air. He looked to Fred and George first. "Beaters, practice controlling your hits."

They saluted and said "Aye aye Cap'n" before they flew off. Wonder where they got that from?

Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, do you think you can catch the snitch in under five minutes?" Seems to be asking a bit too much of a kid Harry's age if you ask me.

"I-I can try." Harry seemed dumbfounded. If there is any kid that could do it though, it would be him.

He suddenly turned to talk to Alica and Angelina, but not me?

"You two just practice your passing for the day." he said.

"Okay." said Angelina. "No problem." and they flew off too.

Now it was just me and him. He was looking at me, not really showing any emotion. Fine by me I guess.

"You have to try and make a goal against me. Nobody can leave until you do it." Seems too easy. Do you think I can make a bet? I just have to say the right thing.

"I bet I can make it through on the first try."

"I doubt it." he answered.

"Then lets bet on it. If I make it through the hoop on the first try you have to let us out of practice. That is RIGHT after I make the shot." I bet. Fred and George did try to help me, even though they didn't have too and they were only trying to save their selves. But really they tried.

"And if you don't, which you won't. You have to stay later than everyone else and play quidditch one on one with me." Someone is obsessed.

"Shake on it?" I asked. I held out my hand and waited for his reply.

"You've got yourself a bet." He answered and shook my hand. He then flew off to the goals while I followed with a quaffle. This is going to be too easy. I practiced against Danny, well with him. Danny has this whole philosophy that if you can score against the best then you'll be able to anticipate how other players will play. David and Derrick also gave me some pointers though, seeing as they were chasers.

I sat there on my broom for a moment, trying to decide the best way to do this. I can show off a little bit right? Well, I'm gonna.

Now I had it planned out, it's not much but, it'll have to work.

I faked to the right hoop, I seemed to have him convinced. That was his mistake. Barrel rolled to the left dropped the quaffle and kicked it into the left hoop. Satisfied, I righted myself ."Chasing isn't my forte. Is that legal?" I questioned. Obviously I knew that it was. I just wanted to hear him say it.

He was dumbstruck. Like staring at that hoop was going to bring the quaffle back up from the ground through the hoop backwards just so he could have a second chance at saving it. Not like he really could though. You know if he had that chance. He still wouldn't get it.

"But you were going right?" he said confused.

"I made it look like I was going right. Then at the last possible moment I went left." I explained. Really it wasn't that hard to get. He was just bested by me.

"But, that means..." He started.

"PRACTICE IS OVER!" I shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oliver's POV**_

Everyone flew over confused and asking questions.

"Practice is over?" asked Harry.

"You usually make us go longer."added Alicia. They were all confused. I usually DO make practices go longer. I can't tell them that I lost a bet though. And I didn't have to.

"He just lost a bet. Practice is over." explained Dakota.

Fred looked at George "Oliver makes bets?"

"Since when?"

"You guys I'm not some loser. I make bets." They make me seem so boring.

"Then what did you bet?" asked Angelina.

"That she couldn't get the quaffle past me on the first try." I said gesturing to Dakota. Why does she look so smug? "If she lost she had to stay later and play one on one with me. And if she won practice ends." I finished explaining.

"OHH! Oliver, she used you to get us out of practice." said Fred. Why are him and George looking at me like that?

"Yeah, we may or may not whine and complain to her about that.." added in George.

"You do know that her brothers have been training her to play professional quidditch since she could walk right?" questioned Fred.

I didn't know that. And they are all professional players too.

"Her brothers? That would have been nice to know before I agreed to the bet." I said.

I felt ridiculous. Her brothers play all different positions. Daniel is a keeper, the best ever. (I actually wish to be as good as him someday.) David and Derrick are chasers, and Damon and Duncan are beaters. Yeah, I didn't stand a chance if they've trained her.

Fred turned to Dakota. "Kota, why didn't you tell him?"

"Didn't come up." she replied with a look of indifference.

"That's our girl." said both Fred and George smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, now lets go. Practice is over." she said.

They all then walked together to the locker room to change clothes. I lagged behind a bit, thinking that I ALMOST had Dakota all to myself for the remainder of the evening. If only I would have won that bet..


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dakota POV**_

After what happened yesterday I think that I may have been a little rude to Oliver. But honestly it was his mistake where he thought he could save any goal.

Fred and George wanted me to go with them to Hogsmeade, but I refused. I told them I was going to go shopping with the girls. I haven't really had a girly day in a long time. I mean yeah this summer we saw each other everyday for Celtics practice, but we never actually got to hang out and go shopping much. After each practice one of my brothers would be there and claim me as his for the day anyway. So all attempts would be in vain.

This whole picking a team thing was just crazy. Why couldn't they all be on the same team? Instead they have to go and all be on separate teams.

Danny chose Puddlemere, that was the team that dad played Chaser for after he transferred from the Heidelberg Harriers for his last year. He retired when he was 40. This is Danny's last year, he's only 29 though. He wants to do what dad already did. Have a family and someone who loves you. (If mom were still here of course she would still love us.) That is someone who loves you for you, not for your money or looks. That's why he is bothering me more than the others. He thinks he already has his replacement. Me.

Montrose Magpies, they sound horrid. David is still the best Chaser they've ever had though. And he still insists that they are the best.. I beg to differ.

You already know that Damon plays for the Tutshill Tornados. I still have his jersey, he'll NEVER get that back.

Derrick is also a Chaser, like David, but he plays for the Chudley Cannons. (Happens to be ickle Ronniekins favorite player.)

And I guess the Kenmare Kestrels aren't that bad. Even with Duncan as their Beater. They're still alright.

Fred and George agreed to let me hang out with the girls today if I went with them to the next Hogsmeade trip. Like they could have stopped me. It would be nice to just hang out with Fred and George too. And only them. No offense to Oliver.

I came running down the stairs to the boy's dormitories, when I got to the bottom I noticed that Alyssa, Jamie, Kristen and Marie were there in the common room. Gemma was already in Hogsmeade with some boy. As in she had a hot date!

I shouted " Quick, lets go before they change their minds!" We all parted our separate ways. Some to get money from their rooms, others ran to the gate with me. Those were the ones that were prepared. Honestly, you didn't think that we wouldn't plan something. Did you?

* * *

The meeting place was Honeydukes. I needed some more sugar quills and chocolate frogs. I LOVE those things. Maybe I should get a cauldron cake too..

I snuck up behind Alyssa and took a couple of her cauldron cakes.

"Hey! Those are my sugar quills." I guess she noticed something was up.

"NUH UH. I took your cauldron cakes." wait a minute..

"Yeah, I know you took them." she said. "Keep them, I'll just get some more." She was still there anyway.

"I'm going to go check out. Will you come with me to Spintwitches?" I asked. Alyssa turned around and quickly grabbed a couple more cauldron cakes. (to replace the ones I stole)

"Sure, we can go now. Let's check out." And we did.

We purchased our candy and left to go to Spintwitches. The others will come by later I'm sure, but I needed to buy a magazine that nobody knows I buy. Well Alyssa and the twins know. The twins actually help me sneak it in the castle. I didn't want anyone else to know, so they pretended it was there's.

When we got there I looked around to make sure no one was following. No one was. And I walked in with Alyssa.

I looked over and I saw Mr. Burke behind the counter. Him and his wife are in there late 50's. His hair was starting to go gray, he reminded me of my grampa. The Burke's are very nice they always get me my most needed magazine. It's pretty bad when you have to smuggle it into your own house. Speaking of my grampa, I think he's friends with the Burkes.

"Hi Mr. Burke. How's the Missus?" I asked as we walked over to him. I'm trying to remember if there was anything else that I was supposed to get here..

"She's doing well, just got over the flu." he replied.

"It's good that she's getting over that. I hate being sick." said Alyssa.

"Yeah, being sick is the worst. When I'm sick my whole body is in pain and I can't move, so I just lay around all day trying to rest." I added.

"I don't think it was quite that bad, but she was sleeping a lot." He then reached under the counter and pulled out my favorite magazine that I happened to come for. "Here is that magazine that you wanted."

_Reiter Losgelassen _in english it is known as_ Riders Unleashed_. My favorite magazine. It features one of the best teams in all of quidditch; The Heidelberg Harriers. On the cover on this months magazine was my favorite beater; Mason Mikaelson.

He also happens to be my cousin, one of my favorites. He's Danny's age and has the cutest little girls ever. I'm glad that he picked me to be the godmother of his eldest. Nine year old Hanna, she looks more like her mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes. At least little Lena has her dads red hair, she's just adorable with her mothers eyes.

"Is it still three Galleons?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Mr. Burke.

"Oh, I want the Puddlemere one too please." I asked politely. Hey, I need a decoy.

"Sure thing kiddo." I went to the shelf and grabbed the Puddlemere magazine. The headline caught my attention. **_Star Keeper to_ retire?** I didn't know he was going to make it public that fast?

"Koda, are you coming!?" asked Alyssa. Who was still by the counter waiting for me. She loves playing soccer for the Celtics, but she's not really a fan of quidditch.

"Yeah, I was just distracted!" I continued on my way back to her and Mr. Burke.

I just heard Alyssa say "Leave it to her to get distracted in a sports shop."

"I can't help it." I said as I stopped by them. "There's just so many fascinating things in here the beaters bats, arm and leg guards, the snitches. Everything is so new."

"You have your own guards AND bats. Can we go now?"

"Fine," I then turned to Mr. Burke. "Here you go. Six Galleons." I extended my hand toward him with the money in it. Which he took.

"Thank you girls, have a nice day."

I tucked the _Reiter Losgelassen_ into the Puddlemere magazine so that no one can see it and started to walk away with Alyssa.

"No. Thank you Mr. Burke." I said and I gave him a smile before we walked out into the streets of Hogsmeade.


	12. Chapter 12

Alyssa and I met up with the others at the Three Broomsticks. They weren't really that into quidditch, but they supported my desire to want to be a beater.

"There you two are!" Exclaimed Kira. She was standing next to Terra and the other girls.

"Woah, Kira where did you and Terra come from?" I asked. I didn't know that they would be here.

"We came to see you! Gryffindors are so stubborn. They have this plan to get you and Oli-" she was cut off by Terra slapping her hand over her mouth.

"A plan to get ALL of your brothers here for a quidditch match. That's what she was trying to say." Terra just stood there with her hand still over Kira's mouth and a crooked grin on her face.

"Really Terra? I know about the plan, but there is nothing I can do about it." I sighed. "That's a good idea though! I can call in Danny, I'm sure he'll get Puddlemere into playing with the Gryffindors. And my other brothers can just come to watch."

"Why just to watch though?" asked Jamie.

"Because it makes more sense to play a team against a team and not a mash-up." I replied.

"I guess that does make some sense." she said.

"Anyways, something tells me that my brothers will have just as much fun whether they are in the air or not." We do kinda get a bit carried away with our sports. You should see them at my soccer matches. It get's funny. There was one time that Duncan spelled Danny to look like a leprechaun at the last minute.

It was hilarious because, 1.) he is shorter than my other brothers and even me, which is funny on it's own considering he's the oldest.

2.) His little leprechaun costume was the perfect colors for our team the Celtics. Then Derrick thought that it would be funny to steal Danny's phone and run around shouting 'He's after me lucky charms!' as Danny chased after him. In the end, when Danny caught him he said, 'Dude seriously? You're a leprechaun, get your own.'

And lastly, 3.) There was absolutely no way he could change back, because all of the other spectators started showing up. Most of which were muggles.

"You do know what this means though, right?" said Marie.

"What?" I asked.

Marie was now grinning from ear to ear. I don't think that I like were this is going... "You have to talk to Oliver about it!" Noooo! Not sweet Marie! They dragged her into this too?!

"Eh, maybe tomorrow." I replied. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good to me.

"Why not now?" she asked.

"Because he's not he-" I started only to be cut off.

"Turn around." she added. So I did turn around and walking into the three broomsticks was Fred and George with a moping Oliver? The three of them went to a booth on the other side of the pub.

"Ugh, fine. You guys will never leave me alone until I go, so I'll be back."

As I walked away from the girls I heard Kira say "Smooth". Yeah Kira that was 'smooth'.

* * *

On my way over to the boys, I noticed that, well, it looked like the twins were trying to comfort Oliver? Hmm... Oh well.

"Hiya boys." I said as I slid in the booth next to George. Fred and Oliver were sitting across from us.

"Ash?" said George. Ash is short for my middle name, Ashten. The twins love it. I don't know why..

"Georgie, don't Ash me. I can sit by you if I want."

"But you said you were hanging with the girls today." said Fred.

"I was, but then Terra came up with this amazing idea involving quidditch so I came over here to talk to Oliver." I said. I don't know if it's possible, but I think Oliver's face lit up a bit.

"Speaking of quidditch, mind if I read that?" asked George. He was pointing at my Puddlemere magazine. Looks as if he's seen the headline too, because his brows were furrowed together.

"Sure, here yeh go." I said giving him what he wanted.

"So, what's this about quidditch?" asked Oliver obviously pleased that I was talking to him. I don't know why.

"Firstly, would you like a chocolate frog?" I smiled sweetly as I lifted up a handful from my bag.

Oliver was about to take one when Fred pushed his hand away before he stated "She doesn't even give me her chocolate."

"What are yeh saying Fredrick? I can be nice." I said. I was no longer smiling now.

"You want something." Fred declared.

I then smirked at him. "You're good. How'd you know?"

"It's just how people in your family bribe people. Remember when Duncan bribed you to stay quiet about him still being a vir-"

I then cut him off "Shhh! Yeah, I know. I only broke code and told two sketchy people about it."

"Sketchy people!" spoke up George.

"Yes, Georgie, you are classified as sketchy." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Back to this quidditch thing, what do you want?" cut in Oliver not sounding mean or snappy at all.(That is not sarcasm.)

"Well, we thought it would be pretty awesome if Gryffindor could play against Puddlemere before the season starts." I explained the ingenious plan to them. It was the best we could think up, maybe if I had another day I could make it work out perfectly, because there is no way Danny will do it without some kind of bet. It's kind of our thing, my brothers and I are worse than the Weasley twins when it comes to betting.

"I don't think that Puddlemere will want to play against us." Oliver said. Maybe he thinks that Puddlemere playing against us is near impossible?

"Are you kidding! They would LOVE to. I'm like the team's baby sister." I exclaimed. None of them had to know about the betting that will take place, at least not yet.

"Look at what Danny has done to you." said Fred.

"I know, I don't like Tristan though." I made a disgusted face.

"I can see why." added in George.

"Yeah, so what do you say Oliver. Pleeeeaaaaassssee?" I asked. I had my hands together as if I was praying and I was now leaning over the table. Huh, that's not something I ever thought that I would do... Beg Oliver Wood for anything.

"If you can get them to play us, then yes, I guess it would be pretty awesome." He said after some serious thought and was now smiling.

"Consider it done." an extra two voices said with mine. "Fred, George, that's creepy. You're still considered sketchy." I grinned.

"I'll have you know Ash that we don't try."said Fred.

"Yeah, it just happens." added George. "What the-"

"Hmm." I looked over at the article that he was looking at. It was the one about Danny's retirement. It mentioned that he already had a replacement, though it didn't say who. Both the twins and I did know though. How did the press find out?

"Whattchya lookin' at?" asked Fred trying to get a look at what George and I were looking at.

"Umm, nothing." said both me and George rather quickly.

"Yeah right, nothing let me see." he reached over and started tugging on the magazine with George.

"No, it's not important!" shouted George.

"It's has to be if you won't let me look!" answered Fred the same way. During their fight my Reiter Losgelassen slipped out of it and landed on the table where Oliver saw it and picked it up. Fred won the tug-of-war and got to see what all the fuss was about. He soon realized that the topic wasn't one that we wanted Oliver to know about and he sneakily passed it over to me under the table without anyone noticing.

"Hey, Oliver, can I have that back?" I asked sheepishly.

"Why do you have this?" he asked. He didn't seem to notice anything else other than my secret magazine during Fred and Georges little tug-of-war.

"A bit of light reading..?" I tried not to make it seem like a question, but it sure did come out that way.

"But it's so specific." he said still looking at the cover.

"Someday I might tell you. You might happen to figure it out before then." I said. "Well guys, I better get back to the girls. See ya!" I wandered back over to the girls and we continued on our girly day. Ugh, I just hope that they didn't make me try on dresses or something to extreme.


	13. Chapter 13

After that girls day with a side of sketchy guys plus Oliver, my whole schedule went back to normal for the next month. I was always with the twins and Oliver. I didn't get to see my friends from other houses because of that stupid 'plan'. At least I know there is one for sure.

Oliver has been working the whole quidditch team super hard lately. It started when I got a letter back from Danny, there would be a game Puddlemere v.s Gryffindor and I don't think either of them could be any happier. But under all of Oliver's happiness was his strive to do good, I mean the guy did want to be the new keeper for Puddlemere. That was why he was working us all so hard.

At every practice lately I have been feeling even more drained. Fred and George didn't listen when I told them to not kidnap me, but lately I haven't been struggling. I would be too exhausted to try to get outside to go running, so I just go back to sleep.

Speaking of waking up in their beds, why do they keep doing this? At least one good thing came out of it, I slept wonderfully. And I would have to sleep well tonight, tomorrow is the day. You have to understand though that my brothers and I almost never do anything for fun lately. There is always some kind of catch to it. In this case if I win then Oliver gets signed on as the new keeper, but if Danny wins then I'm the keeper. I would rather not talk about what I would have to do if I lose, but I'll tell you anyway. If I lose I have to kiss Tristan. I hate Tristan. He disgusts me, I swear that he tries to undress me with his eyes. Everytime I think of him I thrown up a little bit in my mouth. Oh, there it is. Eww.. If Danny loses, which he will, then he will have to kiss Vanna. Vanna is this asian girl with faded high lights that is more like his roadie. He likes her just about as much as I like Tristan, so this will be interesting.

Where are they though? I looked around their room and didn't see anyone. They all must be eating already.

I got out of, huh, George's bed this time. They've been trying to be fair about it. Honestly, I think they know.. Or at least know that it's potentially serious. You know about my health..

Once I was out of George's bed I walked out of their dorm and went to the common room. The twins were sitting on one of the couches, but no Oliver.

"Did you two eat already?" I asked them.

"Nope, we were waiting for you to wake up." said Fred.

"Can we go now." asked George eagerly. See, somethings up. To them food is everyone for themselves.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. ",but I thought I keep telling you to not drag me back to your room?" I asked as we walked down to breakfast.

"And we keep saying that we're so used to it now." said George.

"I kinda like it." added Fred. "And I'm pretty sure that Oliver still gets jealous over it." Remember how the twins aren't good at keeping secrets. Yeah, they told me a week ago. I guess that it's up to me to believe them or not. Honestly, do you expect me too? They're pranksters, what if this is some prank?

"Oh yeah, he gets soo jelly." I said, sarcastically mind you.

"Jelly? Where did you get that?" asked Fred.

"My god daughter Hanna said that to me once when her dad; my favorite cousin, came home from practice. He's a beater for the Harriers." I explained.

"Oh, is that Mason?" asked George.

"Yes, it's Mason." I said as I pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

Strange, the twins are protective of me but they let me do all the heavy lifting. They are so lazy that it could be considered funny.

The three of us sat down at our table and piled our plates up high. "Anyways, Hanna couldn't say jealous when she was younger and all that came out was jelly. I asked her what kind she wanted, strawberry or blueberry, but that wasn't what she was talking about. She meant that I wanted to be a beater too and Mason heard us. Do you know what he said?" I asked. Yes there's a blueberry tarte! Sorry, food..

"No, what?" questioned Fred.

"That someday I would be a beater with him and our team would be unstoppable." I finished.

"Well he's right you know." said George.

"I hope so." I said.

"You hope so? We know so." said Fred holding up his fork with some egg on it. He better watch it. They've accidentally plastered me with food before.

"Okay, I believe you." I held up my hands in surrender. I lowered my hands. "Hey, do you know where everyone else is?" I asked. I haven't seen Oliver or any of the girls today.

"Yeah, we told them that we wanted you to ourselves for the day so they are.." said Fred but he wandered off trying to think of where they could be.

"Maybe in Hogsmeade? Oliver is on the pitch though. He's trying to get extra practice in before tomorrow." answered George.

"He shouldn't though, he's not even going to play.." I said.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted dropping their forks.

"He shouldn't over exercise?" it came out more like a question, even to me and I was the one that said it.

"No, the last bit." said Fred.

"Oh, that he's not even going to play tomorrow? Yeah, that was part of the deal.." I said sheepishly.

"Why?" asked George confused. "How can Gryffindor play without their keeper?"

"I'll be the keeper,but there was talk of polyjuice potion..."

"Then who will take your place as chaser?" asked Fred.

"David will." I said.

"How would it be Gryffindor against Puddlemere then? Oliver will be so upset." said George.

"It won't be, but trust me the winnings are satisfactory. Actually, I just wanna see Danny kiss Vanna." They seemed to understand, that's what I could tell from there faces of disgust anyway.

I explained to them the stakes for winning and losing. They said for my sake that I better win and not necessarily so that Oliver would be signed on, but because Tristan repulses them too. Fred and George are like brothers to me, they don't seem to like the way Tristan looks at me. How can I tell? I think it has something to do with the look of disgust on their faces. It might also have to do with George punching him in the face... That was just a guess though.

Oh, I forgot to mention the bets for the switch up. There was only one reason why I agreed to play Keeper and that was so that if Danny lost he would also have to take Vanna on a date along with their kiss. As it so turns out I would have to both kiss someone and go on a date with them. Fred and George do too good of a job with keeping them updated. Either Tristan or Oliver. And we all know which I would rather pick, Oliver. I see it as the perfect way to tell him that he was signed on to the team, but first I should see if he wants the position that badly and whether or not I think he deserves it.


	14. Chapter 14

After breakfast we wandered around the castle. We couldn't exactly go to Hogsmeade, Fred and George had that privilege taken away this week end. I think it had something to do with Snape some pop and mentos... I may have contributed.. As in give them the idea and the supplies... I didn't get caught though, Fred and George did all the work.

We walked past the Black lake were George suggested throwing me in, to which I said "I don't think so." I ran away from them, but they soon caught up with me in the courtyard when I started coughing uncontrollably for a couple of moments.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried George.

"Don't worry it's nothing." I said while also trying to get some air.

"No it's not. You're sleeping more, look exhausted, and your starting to cough loads."

"George, I said that it was nothing." _cough, cough, cough_. "Ew, did that just happen?" I said. I slowly lifted my shaking blood filled hand back up towards my face. I can't believe that I just coughed up blood. It wasn't much, but it was enough to freak me out a bit.

_Cough.. Cough, cough,_ more blood. Not good. Was this supposed to happen?

"See, something is not right. I'm taking you to the hospital wing." said George. He then swept me off my feet and ran me to the hospital wing with Fred following close behind shouting at everybody to get out of the way. I didn't struggle though, mainly because I was mentally going through the list of things that the doctors said would happen and for the life of me I couldn't remember if it was.

* * *

**_In the hospital wing_**

"Oh, dear." gasped Madame Pomfrey. "Lay her on one of the beds." she said.

The twins listened and did as they were told. They didn't ask any questions until AFTER Madame Pomfrey checked me over and gave me a potion that could replenish my blood and another one to heal the back of my throat, apparently the back of your throat can break open and start to bleed if you cough too much. I guess there is a such thing as coughing too much..

There wasn't really anything else that she could do to help other than give me those potions. Just as I suspected anyway.

Madame Pomfrey was one of the few staff that knew about my condition along with Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape who kept making me potions that are kind of like the pepper-up ones, but not quite. They improved more than just how I looked, more like an energy drink, which I wasn't allowed to drink anymore thanks to my brothers. Sometimes they are no fun.

"There you go dear." she said and then left.

"Okay, now spill." said Fred. Him and George were now leaning toward me with their elbows on the edge of the bed and their head in their hands. Like I was going to tell them a story.

"Fine, but I'm only telling you two." I said. I was still sitting on the hospital bed that they placed me on. I was trying to get rid of any stray splatters of blood.

"Yeah, it'll stay between us." said George.

"No, this is serious, no one can know." I looked at them seriously, forgetting about the drops of blood for now. This isn't something that you can blab to people.

"We get it, it's serious." said Fred with his hands up in surrender. "Will you tell us now?" he asked. That one is so impatient, so is George though.

I stared them down for a bit, trying to decide if I can trust them or not. I decided that I could trust them, just maybe not with this. Then again people will find out soon anyways and I guess that it is about time they knew...

I sighed before I explained anything, "Okay, this summer I was diagnosed with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"Can you explain to us what that is exactly?" asked George. I'm sure that both him and Fred have no idea what that is. Hell, I had to ask the doctor to please speak in English.

"Remember when my mom was sick in my first year? Your mom knew. They were friends." I started. Honestly I have no idea how to start this. How would you tell two of your best friends that you were slowly dying?

"Oh Merlin," they said together. I guess there is no need to explain further. They remembered that time, their mum was constantly over at my house and sometimes she brought with the twins and their other siblings. That was a long year.

All of that nonsense started when I was ten, I'm a bit ashamed to say that I didn't really understand at first... I just thought that she was sick. My mom never let on that it was as bad as it was either. Other than her on constant bed rest near the end, my brothers, however, seemed to know. So when they acted like there was nothing wrong around me too I believed them.

"Yeah, apparently it's hereditary." It really is. I'm also a bit happy how I was the only child that happened to get it, but there is still a chance that the others could still get it. I mean look at mom, she was in her early forties.

",but you're not gonna-" started Fred. He couldn't seem to finish what he wanted to say. I wouldn't want to say it either, so we just let it hang in the air for awhile.

"Are you?" asked George.

I looked at both of them thinking about what I was going to say. I can't make it sound as bad as it is then they will worry about me even more and I don't want that. And at this point, I refused to lie to them.

"No, I won't die. That is if there is a donor before Christmas." I said.

"And what are the odds that you will find a donor?"

"One in a million. With my blood type being rare it's harder to find donors." Did that sound a bit too cliche? Sorry it _is_ true. I may be O- and that may not be the rarest, but I can only receive from them. It's also a bit harder to find someone that has actually died from natural causes.

",but _will_ they find one?" Fred asked anxiously.

"Of course they will." I said feeling very unsure, but I won't tell them that. That was how this ended badly for mom, there was no donor.

"I guess that explains why your brothers want us to look after you." said Fred.

"Yeah, about that, you guys don't-" I started.

"Yes, we do." interrupted George.

"No, you don't" I said.

"Yes, we do." agreed Fred.

I looked back and forth between the two before I sighed and said, "Fine."

"Like you could stop us" smirked Fred, not unkindly.

"I think that we need some boundaries though. You know work the system. All of us should be in the loop, so we should secretly plan things before they happen." I suggested. Well, if they were going to continue being themselves then I know that they won't turn this down. They also need my cooperation or the next few months will be hell. I know that I won't make it easy.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon though Madame Pomfrey came back and ask me how I was feeling, which was more like my normal self, she then gave us permission to leave the hospital wing. That I was grateful for, there was no way that I would spend the night or anything like that unless if I had to. I also didn't want anyone to wonder about what had happened, meaning that I didn't want to explain anything.

I thanked her and we left.

Once we left Fred, George and I continued with our stroll around the grounds while also coming up with an agreement. They agreed that one of them should be with me at all times of the day, at the moment I found myself not caring. It sure would help this new found friendship with Oliver. If one of the twins was always around then I couldn't do anything too rash. This also meant that I wasn't allowed to sleep in my dormitory. That part irritated me, but could be over looked I guess... Now during the school day... Surprisingly they agreed to let my friends take that role and any classes that I didn't have with them went over to Oliver, which wasn't many. Of course I still had to sit by him, but that wouldn't be so bad. We are more civil towards each other.

They also mentioned how I wasn't allowed to have sweets anymore, Fred was the one that insisted that they could get rid of all of my candy for me. Yeah right, they just wanted my candy to eat for themselves. That's probably what they think 'disposing it' means, which I guess really is a way to get rid of it. Not that I would let them, I have someone to give all of it too. Well... Two someones..

My early morning jogs were completely thrown out. Well, they did say that I could go out running, but someone had to come with me. That basically screams no more running for you, because no one else gets up that early, especially not the twins and can you imagine them trying to keep up with me? I sure can't see it.

After coming up with an agreement of sorts we ended up under one of the trees by the Black Lake. I was laying in between them, Fred to the right George to the left.

"You know that you should probably tell Oliver too right?" said Fred lounging against the tree and just bathing in the sunlight, like we all were.

I looked at him shocked, "What, no."

"Not about that, he means that you should tell him he can't play tomorrow." explained George still laying back with his arms crossed behind his head. ",but you should maybe tell him about that too." he added sounding as if I was about to hit him. That sounded lovely right now. No Dakota, you will not get violent.

"Fine, I'll tell him about playing tomorrow, but not about my condition." I said.

"You're going to have to tell him about the later eventually." said Fred. "Or we might just have to tell him for you. Georgie and I gave him until Christmas to confess his undying love for you."

"Which will have to be moved along quicker now, considering the circumstances." added George. "That and Fred and I aren't good at keeping secrets. We already told you what Oliver was supposed to say. That he loves you."

"Okay you guys, at first I thought that you were just trying to prank me, but now... Well it's just if you keep trying to convince me then it must be true." I said.

"Yeah, it's true." confirmed George. "We aren't really good with secrets at all. Remember when we told Ginny that Harry loved her?"

"You mean you and Fred did, I watched from a safe distance as she chased you around the house with a beaters bat." I smiled remembering. Ginny was furious, because she thought they were mocking her.

"Aye, I'll have you know that that was very painful." declared Fred. "You didn't help anything when you were rolling on the floor laughing with Ron."

"What, the whole situation was funny on it's own, but when you were running around the garden trying to escape her and that knome just jumped up and bit you, priceless." I finished in a sing-song voice.

"It was a bit funny." Agreed George smiling.

Fred just said, "Bugger off."

"So, you weren't trying to prank me, correct?" I asked, just to make sure.

"No, that was not a prank. It was the truth." answered George.

"Hmm... Then how do I go about that?"

"Go about what exactly? The Oliver thing?" asked George.

"Of course the Oliver thing!" I said exasperated.

"Frankly, I don't think that you should say anything. Georgie and I have a bet to see how long it takes him." said Fred.

"Really?" Hmmm... "How much are you betting?"

"Nine sickles and twelve knuts." they both replied.

"Want to redo the bet? I want in." I scrunched up my eyebrows thinking, how long would it take?

"Sure, why not. We're gonna have to redo it anyway considering the circumstances."said George.

"I'll raise your wager, total of fifteen sickles. He'll do it tomorrow." I said trying not to sound smug. Is it cheating if I don't mention that date Oliver and I will have to go on tomorrow after the win? Nah, it's just... withholding information. Yeah, that sounds good.. Ugh, now I'm spending too much time with the twins.

"Sticking to my wager, he'll do it right before Christmas break." said Fred.

"Same wager, but he'll do it a few days into Christmas break." added George. That could likely happen, that is if Oliver ever left the comfort of his home to walk next door to my house. Which I don't think will happen, he had how many years to do it. According to Fred and George, who have done some digging, Oliver has had a crush on me since he first saw me when we were kids. That is when I first moved in when I was seven. The twins did also say that Oliver said that I could potentially be competition, and that is why us hating each other seemed to be the best. Whatever, honestly I only hated him because he bashed my quidditch skills and that he hated me. Things could have been much more different, well they are, now.

"That my friends is a bet. Deal?" I asked. I held my hand out in front of me where the twins placed one of their hands on top and we all said, "Deal!"

We all retracted our hands and George said, "You really should talk to him about him not playing. Give him some time to get over it, well it's you telling him, so he could possibly, maybe let it go."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm goin'" I said. I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "See you for supper?"

"Yeah, see you." they both said.

I was only a few steps away from them when Fred said, "I still don't get why she says supper instead of dinner."

"We've already had this conversation, it's a german thing." said George.

"Weird germans." said Fred.

I turned around,"Hey, I take pride in that!"

"Nothing wrong with it! It's what makes you our Ash-bear!" they shouted back.

I smiled and stuck up both of my thumbs, showing them that I approve. Not sure about the Ash-bear part though... Oh well, it's the twins. It's not like they'll stop if I ask them too.

I turned around and made my way towards the quidditch pitch. Knowing Oliver, he would still probably be there.. Still.


End file.
